Goodbye Means Nothing
by kpangel
Summary: ***Complete!***AU fic. What if Sydney and Vaughn were best friends in high school? What if something happened that tore them apart? What happens when they meet again? S/V(duh!)
1. Prologue

****

Title: Goodbye Means Nothing

****

Author: Kimmy

****

Rating: G-PG-13(to be safe)

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I disclaim. Don't sue!

****

Email: hibiscus_sweetie@hotmail.com

****

Feedback: Please, pretty please with MV on top?

****

Archived: Cover Me, Allies, and Alias Boards

****

Spoilers: Not sure yet...there may be some later.

****

Summary: AU fic. What if Sydney and Vaughn were best friends in high school? What if something happened that tore them apart? What happens when they meet again? S/V(duh!)

****

Author's Note: My gosh! I was panicking there for a moment because I thought my Microsoft Works was broken and that would have been very bad. Anyways, I'm back! It's been so long, but I needed the break with school and finals and everything. Anyways, this first chapter is just a little explanation sort of. Most of the story will be in present Alias time with flashbacks that I'm sure you'll enjoy! Okay, that's it. Read and PLEASE REVIEW!!

*************************************************************

****

Goodbye Means Nothing

by

Kim Phan

****

Prologue

__

Sydney's POV

Sydney Bristow sat in class trying to pay attention. Spanish class was always boring though since she could learn the language so easily.

As she started to daydream, the classroom door opened. Naturally, everyone turned their heads to see who it was.

Standing at the door was a guy she had never seen before. Sydney figured he must be new to the school.

"Class, this is Michael Vaughn. He just moved here from France." As soon as Mrs. Mendoza was done talking, the class burst into conversation. Some were asking Michael questions and others were just talking amongst themselves.

"France? Really? Do you speak French?" That was Tracy, the head cheerleader.

"Of course, he does! Stop being such a blonde." Sydney laughed quietly at Ben's comment. Those two were always fighting.

"Gosh, he's so cute!" Chelsea whispered to Sydney. 

Overhearing this, Brad replied, "He's not that great." 

"How would you know? You're just a guy," Lauren piped in.

As Mrs. Mendoza was trying to calm everyone down, Sydney took a moment to study Michael.

He was tall for his age and was a little lean. His sandy blonde hair was spiked and he had the most beautiful pair of green eyes she had ever seen. From his stance, she could tell he was nervous. She couldn't blame him though. First day of school was always tough. There was something about his eyes though. Like there was a hint of sadness that was all too familiar to her. Sydney wondered then if Michael had lost someone he loved before.

"Alright class, settle down! Mr. Vaughn, why don't you go sit next to Miss Bristow over there and she can show you where we're at."

There was some whispered protests from the girls as Michael made his way to his seat. He gave Sydney a nervous smile as he sat down.

"Hey."

"Hi, I'm Sydney." She smiled warmly at him and offered her hand.

He shook it and it was almost like a spark ran through her whole body. Sydney was too distracted to notice that Michael was having the same reaction. Finally, she was able to pull herself from her thoughts.

"Do you have your book?" Michael rummaged through his backpack to come up empty-handed. 

"Nope. I must have left it at home." He gave her a little smirk.

Sydney smiled. "Don't you know the Boy Scout motto? Always be prepared." 

Michael laughed. "Guess I'm not much of a Boy Scout, huh?"

Sydney shook her head in a teasing way. "Do you want to share my book?"

__

Vaughn's POV

"Sure." Michael scooted his chair closer to Sydney so he could get a better look at the book.

As Mrs. Mendoza started talking once more, Michael got lost in his thoughts. He hated moving. Maybe it was because he had moved so many times before. The first time was to San Diego, then back to France, then to Washington D.C., and back to France again. It was like his mother couldn't decide where to live.

So when he walked into class, Michael wasn't expecting to like it. In fact, he was expecting to hate it. That all changed once he laid eyes on Sydney Bristow. It was like this magnetic force attracted him to her. There was just something about her. This glow almost that seemed to shine even brighter when she smiled. Boy, was he relieved when the teacher told him to sit next to Sydney. Maybe this school wasn't so bad after all. Maybe Michael would even make some friends. 

Michael tried to tune back in to what Mrs. Mendoza was saying. All he heard was something about imperfect verbs though and he knew all that stuff already. Sighing, he gave up. Michael took a quick glance at Sydney and noticed her taking a glance at him too. She smiled shyly at him and he smiled back.

*lol. just had to stick the boy scout motto in there! :D


	2. Exgirlfriends and Promotions

****

AN: Thanks for your reviews, everyone!! I loved reading them and some of them really made me laugh(aka the ones about Syd being lucky that Vaughn was at her school...I totally agree!)! To answer one of the questions, Sydney and Vaughn aren't that advanced, but they do get bored easily in the class. I kind of took it from my own experience in French class. lol. Okay..onto the fic! Please read and REVIEW!!!

********************************************************

****

Chapter 1

__

11 years later

Vaughn's POV

Vaughn walked into CIA headquarters tired as hell. He had had a huge fight with Alice the night before about his job once again. She just didn't get it. Alice didn't understand how important his job was to him. Not for himself, but for his father. Maybe it was because she had never lost one of her parents before. 

If Vaughn was really honest with himself, he would break up with Alice already. There was just no connection there. In fact, there wasn't a connection with any of the women he had dated over the years. The only woman he had ever had true feelings for didn't feel the same way about him and Vaughn would probably never see Sydney Bristow ever again.

He headed towards his office quickly, hoping to avoid Weiss. As much as his best friend amused him at times, Vaughn just wasn't in the mood today. Unfortunately, Weiss was already in his office waiting for him. In fact, he was sitting in Vaughn's chair playing with his yo-yo.

"Eric, I'm not in the mood today."

Weiss ignored him and continued playing with his yo-yo. "What's the matter? Having troubles with the ice queen again?"

"You know she has a name. It's Alice and I would appreciate it if you would call her that."

"Mike, Ice queen and I are never going to get along and it's time you accept it. We're two different people. I'm funny and kind. She's bitchy and boring." Vaughn sighed and gave up. He sat down in the other chair across from Weiss and ran a hand through his hair.

"What's the real reason you don't like her anyways?"

"You really want to know?" Weiss asked as he continued to yank his yo-yo up and down.

"Yeah."

"She's not right for you. In fact, all those ditzy, blonder hair, blue eyed girls aren't right for you. Go find yourself a brunette or something, Mike because you aren't having any luck with the blonde ones."

"This coming from the guy who has never had a serious girlfriend in his life." Vaughn rolled his eyes.

"Hey, at least I liked the girls I dated. Can you honestly tell me that you've liked all your ex-girlfriends?" He gave Vaughn a pointed look.

Vaughn knew Weiss was right and immediately changed the subject. 

"So why are you just lounging around in my office anyways? Don't you have something better to do?" Vaughn grab a file off his desk and started to look through it.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Devlin wants to see you."

Vaughn looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Did he say why?"

"Nope, but you better hurry or you'll be late." 

"Thanks a lot, Weiss," Vaughn said in a sarcastic tone as he walked out of his office towards Devlin's.

As Vaughn knocked on the door of Devlin's office, he had the feeling that this wasn't going to be good news for him. Once Devlin called for him to come in, he opened the door and sat down the chair across from Devlin.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?"

"Agent Vaughn, I'm promoting you to handler."

Vaughn had not been expecting this at all. He had been working hard of course, but Vaughn still didn't have that much experience. There must be a catch of some sort.

"This is great and all, Sir, but I'm curious why you picked me."

Devlin looked at Vaughn as though to study him. It was starting to make Vaughn a little nervous. "It's simple. We're short of handlers and you are a good agent. That's why I chose you."

Vaughn still felt as though there was something else, but let it go. He just nodded instead. After another moment, Devlin picked up a folder and handed it to Vaughn.

"Here is your agent's file. Everything you need to know about her is in there."

"Her?" Vaughn gave Devlin a surprised look.

"You look surprised. We do have female agents in the CIA, Agent Vaughn." 

"Sorry, Sir," Vaughn mumbled. Devlin ignored him and continued talking.

"You will meet your agent at this warehouse," He handed Vaughn a paper with directions on it, "at 8:00 am tomorrow morning."

"Alright. Thank you, Sir." He shook Devlin's hand and walked out of the room. Once he closed the door, he opened the file to start reading. Vaughn froze as soon as his eyes read the name of his agent.

__

Sydney Bristow


	3. You Mean a Lot to Me

****

AN: Hey! Sorry for the late update! I had community service today and then homework, which was really bad. Darn it. Okay so to answer a question that came up. Sydney and Vaughn were about sophomores or juniors. I couldn't decide so that's why I didn't put it in there. Alright onto the fic! Please read and REVIEW!!!!!

**************************************************************************

****

Chapter 2

__

Sydney's POV

Sydney took a deep breath as she surveyed her childhood home. It had been a while since the last time she had been there. 7 years to be exact. Sydney used to go back to visit her dad during college, but after she started working at SD-6, there had been no time.

It hadn't changed very much. The paint looked older and the plants were wilting a little, but that was about it. She started down the walkway towards the door. Her dad had given her a spare key since Jack was going to be at work.

When Danny and her had moved in together, Sydney had stored some of her things here because there hadn't been enough room in the apartment. Now that Danny was...gone and she was moving into a new apartment, Sydney wanted to bring the rest of her stuff.

It would make her new place less lonely with more stuff. Sydney needed that. She needed to move on. She opened the door and headed up to the attic.

The stairs creaked as she made her way up and the room was dark once Sydney got up there. The only rays of light came from the small window at the back of the attic.

She quickly found a lamp and clicked it on. Looking around, Sydney found a dusty box and opened it. She smiled wistfully as she spotted a hockey puck in the box.

******* Flashback*******

Sydney went down the players' area to find Mike. After looking around a couple of times, Sydney spotted him and waved. He saw them and skated over.

"Hey Syd." He gave her a big smile.

"Mike!" Sydney said as she gave him a quick hug.

"So what are you doing here?" He gave her a questioning look.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck before the big game," Sydney said.

"Oh, I don't need it." Sydney rolled her eyes and punched him lightly in the arm.

"Whatever, Mike. You're so full of yourself." 

Michael chuckled. "Just kidding, Syd."

Sydney pretended to pout, but just ended up laughing more. Finally they were both done laughing and calmed down.

"Hey Sydney. Do me a favor?" He raised his eyebrow slightly. She always envied him for that ability. Sydney could never do that.

"Sure, Mike."

"Hold on to my lucky puck for me?" Sydney nodded her head as Michael handed her the puck.

"I got to go get ready to play. See you after the game." He waved back at Sydney as he skated towards the other players.

********

As he skated towards the center of the ice, Michael could feel the adrenaline rush through him. It was like that every game. Hockey never ceased to excite him. 

Michael looked up and saw his archrival, Steven Haladki, standing in front of him.

"Ready to play, Vaughn?" Haladki gave him a little smirk. 

Michael rolled his eyes. It was like this every time they played each other. 

"Just shut up, Haladki."

Haladki raised his eyebrows in mock confusion. "What? No comeback? Has your girlfriend got you tongue-tied?"

"What girlfriend?"

"Oh you mean that brunette chick isn't involved with you?"

"No," Michael replied in a terse voice.

"Great! Can I have a piece of her then because that chick was hot."

Michael knew Haladki was just pulling his string, but it still made his angry that Haladki was talking about Sydney like that.

"Stay away from her, Haladki." Michael said in a warning tone.

"Oh, scared of some competition, Mike?"

Michael laughed. "Like you would ever be competition, Haladki."

Haladki ignored him and continued with his antagonizing. "You know I'm surprised you two aren't involved. I mean if I were you, I would have jumped her already."

That did it. It was like something in Michael just snapped when Haladki said that. "Alright, that's it. I'm gonna kick your ass!" Michael grabbed the collar of Haladki's hockey jersey and pinned him against a nearby wall. Soon it was all out confusion. Michael wasn't even sure of what he was doing anymore. Guys from both teams were trying to pull them apart and referees kept blowing their whistle. He could hear punches being thrown, but he wasn't sure if he was doing the punching or Haladki was. 

Finally things settled down and Michael was put into the penalty box for starting the fight. He was furious even though he knew it was his own fault. It was Haladki's fault too though for antagonizing him so much.

He was still fuming at the end of the game when Sydney came over to talk to him. The only thing keeping him calm was the fact that Haladki had gotten body checked by three of Michael's friends and Haladki's team lost the game.

"Mike? What was that all about?" 

"Nothing." Sydney rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips like she didn't believe him.

"Come on, Michael. You're not the type that would start a fight with a guy without a valid reason."

Michael sighed. "He was talking trash about you."

"Me?" Sydney asked in a shocked tone.

Michael nodded. "You know you didn't have to do that for me."

He looked at Sydney intently for a moment and then looked down at his hands. "Yes, I did. You mean a lot to me, Syd."

Sydney was quiet for a moment and then she smiled. "You mean a lot to me too, Mike."

******* End Flashback *******

Sydney wiped the tears out of her eyes as she pulled out of her memories. Michael and her had gone through so much together. It was shame that they weren't even speaking anymore. Sometimes she would pick up the phone to call him, but Sydney never had the nerve to actually dial his number. Maybe because it was her fault they weren't friends anymore. Her fault for being scared of a good thing. 

Sydney had thought her luck was changing when Danny came along, but fate took its toll and took Danny away from her as well or should she say Sloane took Danny away from her. As long as she lived, she would make Sloane suffer for what he did to Danny and for the pain he had caused her. At least, Sydney was working for the good guys now. Although right now, she didn't have a handler. Her previous handler had decided that the spy life wasn't for him and had quit after a month of working with Sydney. He should be so lucky as to have a say in the matter. For Sydney, there was no choice. If she just picked up and left, there would be consequences, terrible consequences.

She shook herself of her depressing thoughts as Sydney heard her cell phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Sydney, I just wanted to tell you that you are to meet your new handler tomorrow morning at 8:00 am."

"Alright, where?"

"The paper's on my desk in my office. I have to go. I have a meeting. Goodbye."

"Bye, Dad."

Sydney felt a shiver go down her spine as she heard herself repeat her father's last word. 

__

"Goodbye." 

*Wow, this ended up being kind of long for me. Next chapter we will go back to where we left off in chapter one. :D


	4. I Shall Believe

****

AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for your reviews and comments. For the person who said I should put AU in my title. It's in my summary. I'm well aware of the age difference between Vaughn and Sydney. Anyways, I know you guys want Sydney and Vaughn to meet again already and find out what in the world happen in high school, but it's not happening in this chapter. *Ducks flying objects* So sorry! I've pretty much gotten a whole plan set up for the beginning chapters of this story and I do have a reason for making you wait and it's not because I'm mean or anything. I'll give you a little hint though. What happened in high school has to do with a kiss and someone leaving. I think you'll enjoy this chapter though. It has a very nice flashback. :D Please read and REVIEW!!!!!!!

Special Thanks to Michelle for proofreading it for me!

**************************************************************************

****

Chapter 3

__

Vaughn's POV

Sydney Bristow

Vaughn couldn't believe it. He kept telling himself it wasn't happening and staring at the paper as if her name would disappear from it. Snapping himself out of his trance, Vaughn went back into Devlin's office to talk to him.

"Sir?" Devlin looked up at Vaughn with a questioning look.

"Is there something I can do for you, Agent Vaughn?"

"Actually, Sir, there is. You can have someone else be Sydney Bristow's handler."

Devlin opened a file and started looking through it. He didn't seem at all surprised by Vaughn's request. "And why would I do that?"

"Syd-, Agent Bristow and I have...issues. We knew each other in high school and aren't on the best of terms anymore."

Devlin nodded his head. "Yes, I'm well aware of all that, but Agent Bristow's father has requested that you be put on as her handler. I owed him a favor so I agreed."

"Agent Bristow's father? as in Jack Bristow?" Vaughn was shocked by this new set of news. He couldn't understand why Sydney's father would request Vaughn to be Sydney's handler.

"Yes. He thought that since Sydney had been through a lot, it would be better to have someone she trusted as her handler. I'm only giving it a try though. If something bad were to happen because your assignment, you will be removed as her handler."

Vaughn knew there was no convincing Devlin to change his mind now. Everything was set in stone for now. After saying goodbye to Devlin, Vaughn made his way out to the car. There was no way he would get any work done today anyways. Too much stuff was being crammed into his head all at once. 

Vaughn got into his car and drove through the streets of LA. As he stopped at a red light, Vaughn looked over to his right and noticed a dress shop that had a sign indicating Prom Dresses for Sale.

****** Flashback ******

Everyone was having a lot of fun. The decorations were great, and the food was just as good. Almost everything was perfect. There was one thing missing from his Prom experience though. Sydney Bristow. 

She was there of course. In fact, she was sitting across from him right now listening to the chaperones announce the Prom court. The problem was she wasn't his date. Michael sighed. It was his fault though. His fault for waiting so long to realize his feelings for Sydney. 

He had been scared too. Scared that their friendship would never be the same. Scared she wouldn't return his feelings. It was too late now. 

Sydney looked so beautiful tonight. She always looked beautiful, but tonight she was breathtaking. Her hair had been curled and put up with two strands framing her face. The light made her skin shimmer. Her dress seemed like it was made just for her with its white silk hugging her every curve. The beaded spaghetti straps that held it added the finishing touch. She looked like a princess.

Michael snapped out of his daze as he heard Sydney's name being called for Prom Queen. He looked over at her and smiled. She smiled back at him quickly before going up to the stage. Michael was so enchanted by her that he didn't even notice his name being called for Prom King until his friend nudge him to go up to the stage.

Everything seemed like a blur around him as he walked up onto the stage. He could hear applause and cheers coming from the crowd and background music playing, but Michael wasn't really paying attention to it. All he could see was Sydney standing on stage smiling at him.

"As tradition, the King and Queen will now have their first dance." Michael heard one of the chaperones say. He looked over at Sydney and took her hand. They made their ways down the steps toward the middle of the dance floor as "I Shall Believe" by Sheryl Crow started playing.

__

Come to me now   
And lay your hands over me   
Even if it's a lie   
_Say it will be alright   
And I shall believe   
I'm broken in two   
And I know you're on to me   
That I only come home   
When I'm so all alone   
But I do believe_

"I love this song," Sydney whispered softly as she lay her head lightly on Michael's shoulder. Michael couldn't respond. He was still reeling from being in such close proximity with her. They had danced before, many times, but this time was different. _He _felt different. He could feel the softness of her skin against his fingers. He could smell the light scent of her hair. It was almost too much for him.

  
_That not everything is gonna be the way   
You think it ought to be   
It seems like every time I try to make it right   
It all comes down on me   
Please say honestly you won't give up on me   
And I shall believe   
And I shall believe _

"I can't believe high school's almost over." Sydney looked up at Michael.

"Me either. It's kind of sad."

"We're going to stay friends, right?" Michael looked into her eyes. There was vulnerability in her eyes that he rarely saw. He was quiet for a moment. Should he tell her? No, now was not the time. So instead he lied.

"Of course, Sydney." He smiled at her and felt so guilty when she smiled back.  
  
_Open the door   
And show me your face tonight   
I know it's true   
No one heals me like you   
And you hold the key _

"I'm going to miss you, Mike."

"I'm going to miss you too, Syd." and boy was there a lot to miss. Not only did he have strong feelings for her, but Sydney had been there for him so many times. Through all the ups and all the downs these past years. She was the only one who understood what it was like to lose a parent.

  
  
_Never again   
would I turn away from you   
I'm so heavy tonight   
But your love is alright   
And I do believe_

As though to say something to each other, they both looked up at the same time. It was almost like shock went through them. The tension and electricity was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Michael felt as though he couldn't breathe anymore. They both started to lean in closer to each other.

__

  
_That not everything is gonna be the way   
You think it ought to be   
It seems like every time I try to make it right   
It all comes down on me   
Please say honestly   
You won't give up on me   
And I shall believe   
I shall believe   
And I shall believe_

Just then the song stopped and noises was coming from the crowd. They pulled abruptly apart and looked awkwardly at the ground as they made their way back to their seats. Michael sighed. _I guess it just wasn't meant to be, _Michael thought.

******* End Flashback *******

Honk! Honk!

Vaughn snapped out of his memories as he heard cars behind him getting impatient. Pushing his foot on the accelerator, he made his way home unsure of what was to come and if he was prepared for it. Vaughn didn't know if he would still have the same feelings for her once he saw her again and wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

*Next chapter is the one you're all waiting for! 


	5. Graduation and Goodbye

****

AN: Sorry for the late update! Was moving my site to tripod today and updating other stuff. Thanks to Michelle for betaing again for me! Alright, onto the fic. Enjoy and please REVIEW!!!!!

**************************************************************************

****

Chapter 4

__

Sydney's POV

Sydney felt a shiver go down her spine as she heard herself repeat her father's last word. 

__

"Goodbye." 

******* Flashback *******

As Sydney walked into the house, she could hear the music pounding in her ears. It was Graduation night and her friend, Chelsea, was hosting the biggest party of the year. Chelsea's family was rich so her house looked like a mansion. 

Sydney went in search of her boyfriend, Kyle, and found him talking to his friends by the pool table. Knowing it would be a long discussion about which football team was the best, Sydney decided she would hang out with him later. After saying hi to some of her friends, she started to notice how humid the place was. Needing some fresh air, Sydney head out to the courtyard.

As she stepped outside, Sydney was glad she had gone with jeans and a peasant blouse instead of a dress. Even though Summer was just a couple of days away, it was still unusually cool. She looked up at the sky and was amazed by the brightness of the stars. Usually with the city lights, you couldn't see them. Chelsea lived far enough from the city though that the stars were visible.

For the first time in a week, she relaxed and just enjoyed watching the night sky. Sydney was so involved in her star gazing that she didn't even realize anyone else was out here until she heard his voice.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Sydney jumped, startled by his voice. She turned around and saw him sitting on the stone bench that was the near the door to the courtyard.

"Mike, you scared the heck out of me. What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking." Michael stared briefly at his hands before looking back up at Sydney again. She wasn't paying attention to the stars anymore. There was something in his voice. A sadness almost. Something was going on and she would get to the bottom of it or her name wasn't Sydney Bristow.

"About what?" She came over and sat down on the bench next to him.

"Just stuff." Sydney rolled her eyes. Boys. You always have to pry everything out of them.

She nudged his shoulder lightly. "Come on, Mike. You can tell me."

"I was just thinking about how everyone was going to be going away soon. It just seems like time moved too fast."

Sydney nodded her head sadly. "I know what you mean.(pause) But hey, we still have summer."

Michael didn't say anything. She didn't make anything of it though. He was probably just wallowing.

"I mean we'll be at each other's house every day, and you and Kate can double date with Kyle and me. It'll be so much fun. We can even go to Mexico. Remember when we were Sophomores and you said we have to go to Mexico after Graduation?"

Michael sighed and looked at his hands. Sydney was getting worried. Something was really troubling him. 

"Michael? What's wrong?"

"There's something I have to tell you, Sydney.(pause) I'm moving."

She didn't get. What was he talking about? Everybody was moving. They were going to college.

"Of course you're moving, Mike. Everyone is. We can't stay in high school forever."

He shook his head. "No, Syd. I'm moving to Washington D.C."

"What? I thought you were going to UCSD."

"No, you assumed I was since that was the first place that accepted me. I've decided to follow in my father's footsteps."

She looked at him in alarm. "You want to join the CIA?"

Michael nodded.

"Are you crazy, Michael? Your father died because of his job and you want to join the CIA. Does your mom know about this?"

"Yes. I told her last month. She wasn't happy about it, but she thinks I'm capable of making my own decisions."

Sydney shook her head in disbelief. This wasn't happening. Michael hadn't lost his mind and just told her he wanted to join the CIA. She pinched herself, but was in dread when she found out this was no dream. After taking a few deep breaths, she spoke.

"At least we still have the summer and you're coming home for the holidays, right?"

"Actually, Syd. I'm leaving tomorrow morning, and I will only be able to come home on Christmas. There's not enough money to send me back and forth all the time."

Sydney could feel tears starting to fill her eyes and willed them to go away.

"Tomorrow? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She was yelling by this time.

"It was your last month of high school. There was Prom, and you were Valedictorian. I didn't want you to be sad."

Sydney was sobbing now. "When are you going to learn, Michael? You can't protect me forever. If you had told me sooner, I would have been more prepared. This is just happening too fast."

He wrapped his arms around her, but she pulled away. "Don't try to comfort me! If I hadn't been out here, if I hadn't brought up the subject, would you have even told me? Would you have?"

"Of course I would have!" Sydney just shook her head. There was silence for a couple of moments as they both tried to calm down.

"This friendship is unhealthy, Sydney. Maybe it's better that I'm leaving."

She looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He didn't say anything. He just leaned in and kissed her instead. It was like something exploded in her. If she actually believed in the whole fireworks thing, that would be what it was like. The kiss was soft at first, but soon deepened. There was sweetness and passion in every caress of his lips. This was wrong though. They weren't supposed to be doing this. Finally gathering enough strength, she pulled away.

"Mike, we can't do this. I have a boyfriend."

Michael chuckled. "Don't you think I know that, Syd? Do you see what I mean now? We both don't want to admit our feelings to each other, but we want to try and stay friends. Do you know how hard it's been for me? How hard it's been to hear you talk about your boyfriend all the time? It's even worse because he's my friend too."

"It doesn't matter anyways. You're leaving. It would never work out."

"Do you really believe that or are you just scared to find out the truth, Sydney?"

Sydney didn't say anything. What was there to say to him? She refused to get hurt. Michael was her best friend in the world, and it would just kill her if he hurt her in some way.

He shook his head. "Whatever, Sydney. Enjoy your summer. Goodbye."

By the time Sydney looked up, he was gone.

******* End Flashback *******

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Sydney tried to stop thinking about him. This was just depressing her. Scared to open anymore boxes and memories, she headed downstairs. Remembering to stop by her father's office for the directions to the warehouse, she quickly headed out to her car.

Sydney decided to head to Francie's place. She just didn't want to be in her apartment by herself today and she needed someone to cheer her up. Francie was good at doing that. 

She got into her car and started the engine. Unfortunately, her car wouldn't start. Sydney sighed. Fate just wasn't on her side. 

*okay, so I lied. They meet in the next chapter! So sorry. It worked out in my head, but didn't work as well on the paper. Don't kill me! 


	6. Meeting Again

****

AN: Sorry for the late update. There's no excuse really. Just didn't get around to it. To chatnoir- to make it work with my story, it was better that he didn't go to college to be in the CIA. I'm not sure if that made sense, but yeah. Thanks to everyone for their reviews! I enjoyed reading them. Alright, onto the fic and the chapter you've all been waiting for. Sorry it took so long to get here!

**************************************************************************

****

Chapter 5

__

Vaughn's POV

Vaughn turned off the engine to his car, and sat there staring off into the distance. He was early and exhausted. No matter what he did, Vaughn just couldn't sleep last night. At least Sydney had the luxury of not knowing. He didn't. Tossing and turning until 2 A.M., he was finally able to fall asleep. Unfortunately, Vaughn woke up once again at 3 A.M. and didn't sleep for the rest of the night. How he was operating on one hour of sleep was beyond him.

Getting out of his car, he headed inside the warehouse. It was dark and cold, a contrast to the morning sky outside. As Vaughn walked, he could hear his footsteps echoing around him. Sitting on one of the tables, he played with his hands as he waited for Sydney to come. It would be another fifteen minutes though.

As he sat waiting, he thought back to the many memories they shared: The homecoming dance; Sydney breaking her arm; her sixteenth birthday; the trip to Las Vegas; prom, and graduation. Some of the memories had been happy...some of them sad. 

How Sydney got into this business was beyond him. She had always told him that she wanted to be a teacher and follow in her mother's footsteps. Being a spy, a double agent no less, wasn't even on the same scale as being an English teacher. There was danger in every mission, and it was a bleak lifestyle most of the time. He had reasons for doing what he does, but what was hers?

After reading her profile, his heart ached from the amount of hurt she had gone through. Not only had she gotten many injuries during some of her missions, but her fiance had been killed as well. If that wasn't bad, he didn't know what was. 

Vaughn was so lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't hear her distinct footsteps. He felt his breath get caught in his throat. Trying to calm himself down, he got off the table and opened her folder pretending to look at it. Vaughn turned around so that his back would be to her when she came in. Hopefully he would came down by then.

The closer and closer her footsteps got, the harder his heart pounded. Finally, Vaughn heard her enter the area where they were debriefing.

"Sorry I'm late. My car wouldn't start yesterday so I had to get it fixed and the repairs just got done 20 minutes a go."

Knowing he had to face her eventually, Vaughn turned around. He heard a barely audible gasp as he spoke. "It's okay. I wasn't really paying attention to the time."

"Mike?" Vaughn looked in her eyes trying to decipher her emotions. All he could see was shock.

"Hello, Sy-" Vaughn cleared his throat. He was supposed professional and calling her Sydney would not be professional. "Agent Bristow."

"What are you doing here?" It was said in a small tone and there seemed to be distress in her voice.

"I'm your new handler." As much as he wanted, Vaughn couldn't seem to take his eyes off the woman who had stole his heart.

"But how?" She didn't say it, but he knew what she meant. How could Devlin choose him knowing their history? How did he agree to this?

"Your father requested me to be your handler, and Devlin didn't want to hear any objections." 

"My father wanted this?"

Vaughn shook his head. "I don't understand it either."

Sydney laughed bitterly. "My father is full of mysteries," she paused. "I thought I knew him all this time, and then I find out he's a double agent and I've been working for the enemy all these years."

Vaughn looked at the ground. "About your fiance...I'm sorry."

"Thank you. I'm sorry you were assigned to me. I know you didn't want to be."

"It's okay." They were both silent for an awkward moment before Sydney spoke.

"So what's my countermission?"

"It's pretty simple. All you need to do is switch the disk with this fake one." He handed her the disk. "We've already got the information, but that doesn't mean we want them to get it."

Sydney nodded. "I'm sorry, Mike."

"It was a long time ago." Vaughn said in a low tone. 

"Still, I shouldn't have let you go like that. Everything we had was gone that night and it's all my fault."

Vaughn ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "And what did we have, Sydney?"

Sydney looked up at him in confusion. "Friendship, comfort," she paused. "love."

"Sometimes I wonder if it was all an illusion." His voice was getting dangerously low.

"You can't seriously believe that." Sydney looked at him in disbelief. Tears were shining in her eyes.

"If we had all that, why did we let it go so easily? Why didn't you stop me from leaving?"

"I was scared, Michael. I was scared of getting hurt."

"Don't you think I was too, Sydney? Don't you think you hurt me when you weren't willing to take a risk for our relationship? I would have stayed, Sydney. Just one word from you and I would have kissed Washington D.C. goodbye."

"You're right. I didn't want to risk it. Besides you really wanted to go to Washington D.C. Who was I to stop you?"

"It would have been my choice." Sydney just shook her head and sighed. There was a long silence. Vaughn took a quick look at his watch and saw that it was getting late.

"You'd better go. Your flight's in two hours." Sydney nodded her head and started to get ready to leave. As she started moving towards the entrance to the warehouse, Vaughn called after her.

"Hey, Sydney." Sydney turned around and looked at him expectantly.

"Be careful." She didn't say anything, but Vaughn could see her eyes visibly soften.

Vaughn stayed there a long time after Sydney left. He thought about their conversation and her mission. There were too many things going on and too little time to think about it all. Was their relationship ever going to be the same? Did he even want it to be the same? If they did become...friends, it would become more dangerous. As agents, they were trained to not get too attached and to compartmentalize their feelings. With Sydney, he didn't think he could do that. Vaughn sighed and decided it was probably time to head to CIA headquarters. 

As he went out to his car, Vaughn suddenly realized that tonight was his and Alice's one year anniversary and he hadn't gotten anything for her.

*I know this one was a little shorter then some of my other chapters, but hey, there wasn't a flashback scene so I didn't have much to write. I think I've come up with a new storyline to take this story though so we'll have to see how that works out. 


	7. Mission Gone Awry

****

AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for your reviews! I really enjoyed reading them. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and please REVIEW!!!!

Thanks to Michelle for being the wonderful beta that she is. :D

**************************************************************************

****

Chapter 6

__

Sydney's POV

Sydney sat in the cold, dank room and listened to drips of water as they splashed onto the floor. It wasn't supposed to be like this. The mission was supposed to be easy. Grab the disk, exchange it with the fake one, and that was it. Unfortunately, it didn't end up that way.

****** Flashback******

__

5 hours earlier

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle. May I take your coat?" Sydney handed the man her wool coat as she flipped her new blonde hair behind her shoulders. Tonight she was Lorena Sky, international supermodel, visiting France for some photo shoots. She made a note to herself that when this was all over, she would make Sloane pay for having her wear these scantily clad dresses. Not only did they not leave much to the imagination, but they were uncomfortable as well.

After mingling with the guests a bit and trying to avoid a very determined French man, she made her way upstairs to find the disk.

Sydney walked down the corridor of the third floor trying to find the room where the disk was. She had about three minutes to find the room, grab the disk, and head to the extraction point. Dixon wasn't with her today so there would be no backup if she screwed up. Just as she made it to the right door, Sydney heard footsteps coming close to her. Quickly rushing inside, she quietly shut the door and looked around for the painting of the Mona Lisa. It was a replica of course, and behind it was a safe. Since people assume you won't hide it in the most obvious place, that is exactly where you hide it. Sticking the decoder on the safe, Sydney waited for the numbers to appear. Just as the last number was about to click into place, the door burst open. In came one of the guards from the party. Before she had time to react, he had a gun pointing straight at her.

"Don't move, mademoiselle." Sydney hit the floor just in time as she heard gun shots piercing into the walls above her. She quickly crawled behind a sofa and took out her gun. After firing back a couple of times, she heard a couple clicks of a gun, but no gun shot sounds. Taking a peak at the guard, she noticed that his gun had ran out of ammo. Quickly taking the brief opportunity, she came up from behind the couch and kicked the gun out of the man's hand. Giving him a quick kick in the legs and delivering a blow to his head, she was able to take him out.

Running back over to the safe, she punched in the numbers and quickly took out the disk. Sticking it in a safe place, Sydney made her way out the door. Oddly enough, there were no other guards around once she exited the room. She started walking towards the stairs faster and faster. Sydney had the feeling that something was wrong and she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Just as she was about to descend down the stairs, she felt a gun pressed against her lower back and a pair of handcuffs being attached to her hands.

****** End Flashback *******

Everything after that had been a blur. Sydney figured that she had become unconscious and they had taken her to this place. She still had her dress on and was literally shivering from the cold in the room. What they were going to do with her; she had no clue. When she had woken up two hours earlier, Sydney had searched every inch of the room for some kind of escape. There was none. There was only a door that had no lock from the inside. There was a small hole at the top of the door that let air into the room, but it was too small to even stick anything worthwhile through, let alone a person.

After many minutes of panicking, trying to figure a way out, and pounding on the door, Sydney had given up and was now sitting bunched up in a corner. She didn't even have the disk anymore. They must have taken it from her when she was unconscious. 

Sydney wondered what they were going to do with her. Torture her probably. Make her feel like hell until she confessed whatever they needed to know. That was what usually happened. Sydney laughed at herself. What kind of life was this when she already knew all about torture and had experienced it first hand? She was studying to become a teacher. Never in a million years did she ever think she would end up working as a double agent for the CIA. Then again, she might be neither if things went badly for her here.

She wondered whether Sloane would send a team out to look for her. Probably not. The man was a crude and ruthless person who only did things for his own gain. All Sydney could hope for is to get out of this alive so that she can avenge Danny's death. Danny. Her wonderful fiance that had been killed for knowing the supposed truth. Sydney didn't seem to have very good luck with guys. First Michael left, and then Danny was killed. All because of her. If she hadn't thought so much about her feelings and what she wanted, maybe none of this would have even happened. Sydney sighed.

At least the CIA would send a team to find her. Although She and Michael had issues, she knew he still cared about her and would make sure she came home safely. Besides he knows that if he doesn't do anything, Sydney's father would make his life a living hell.

Sydney pulled out of her thoughts as she heard the door start to open. She stood up and crossed her arms, preparing for what was to come. 

"Hello Sydney. It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Who are you?"

************

__

Vaughn's POV

Vaughn sat in his office staring at the many files that were piled on his desk. It was pretty early in the morning. He couldn't sleep last night because he was worrying about Sydney. He knew from the files that she was good at her job, but after knowing her for so long, Vaughn couldn't help but worry. He knew how his mother felt now whenever his dad had gone somewhere on a mission. 

Sydney was supposed to check in any minute now. Vaughn tapped his pencil on the desk as he waited for confirmation. He looked up as he saw an agent walk into his office.

"Agent Vaughn, Agent Bristow wasn't on the plane that came from France and she has not contacted us with any changes in the operation. We have reason to believe that she is missing."

"What?" Vaughn jumped out of his chair in alarm.

"One of our correspondents in France was at the party Agent Bristow attended. He reported seeing her go up the stairs, but never saw her come back down. When he went upstairs to search for her, she was nowhere to be found."

Vaughn sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "How could this have happened?"

Ignoring the agent, Vaughn rushed towards Devlin's office and opened the door without knocking.

Devlin looked up at Vaughn in surprise. "What can I do for you, Agent Vaughn?"

"I need to go to France."


	8. Surprises and Cordeau

****

AN: Sorry for the late update, I've been extremely busy lately which kind of sucks a lot. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and I hope to get the next chapter to you by Thursday, but no guarantees. Please read and REVIEW!!!!

Thanks to Michelle for betaing.

**************************************************************************

****

Chapter 7

__

Sydney's POV

"Who are you?"

"I'm not surprised you don't know me, Sydney. We've never really met. My name is Sark and I work with your mother."

"My mother? What are you talking about? My mother is dead. She died in a car accident when I was young."

Sark shook his head sympathetically at Sydney. He couldn't believe the amazing Sydney Bristow was actually naive enough to believe that. "That's only what you think. Your mother is very much alive and kicking."

Sydney shook her head in disbelief. "You're lying. It's not true."

"Why do you think I'm lying?"

"My mother loved me. She would have never left me like that and she certainly wouldn't hold me captive like this."

"That's where you're wrong, Sydney. Your mother was just playing a part she was assigned, very much like the ones you are assigned. The only difference was that her assignment was long term. Your mother was KGB, Sydney."

"No! It's not true. Stop lying to me!" Sydney's voice had turned cold as she refused to believe another word out of this man's mouth. Her mother was dead and she was an English teacher. Not a KGB agent. 

"Fine, don't believe me. You'll see soon enough that the mother you knew was a fake." Sark started to walk out of the room.

"Wait a minute, what are you going to do with me?"

Sark smiled evilly. "You'll find out soon enough. Don't worry."

Sydney slumped back down to the cold, hard floor as Sark exited the room. She buried her hands in her face and started sobbing. Only a couple of months ago, she had been happy. Now it seemed like her whole world was falling apart. Danny was gone, she and Michael had many issues to resolve, and now her mother may not be the person Sydney thought she was. On top of all that, she was stuck here in this cold cell, not knowing what was going to become of her.

The only thing that was keeping her going was hoping that Michael would find her in time. She knew he would look for her no matter how mad he was at her. That was his nature. He had always been protective of her. Sydney couldn't remember a time when he wasn't.

*********

__

Vaughn's POV

Vaughn got out of the van and headed towards the entrance of the club. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night on the plane. After he had talked to Devlin, he headed straight to airport to catch a flight to France. All he could do was wonder where Sydney was and whether she was safe or not. Now he was about to meet with a man who had information about the guests that attended the party Sydney went to and video footage as well. If they knew who had taken her, they might be able to find out where she was.

Vaughn could only hope that it wouldn't be too late. Sydney had suffered so much over the past few months. It just wasn't fair that this was happening to her. No matter how mad he was at her or what issues they were having, Vaughn couldn't help, but be a little protective of her.

He entered the club and searched around for the person he needed to talk to. Spotting him near the bar, Vaughn walked over and sat down in the stool next to him. After getting a drink from the bartender, he addressed the man.

"Monsieur, I believe you have something I want."

"And what would that be?"

"Look, I don't have time to play these games with you. Just give me the information I need." Vaughn looked at the man intently.

"Alright." He paused. "For a price."

"I believe you don't have a choice, Monsieur. I'm CIA and I can take you into custody right now if I wanted to." Vaughn pulled his badge out of his leather jacket and flashed it in front of the man.

The man laughed bitterly. "I don't cooperate with the likes of the CIA." Vaughn grabbed the man's head and slammed it onto the bar counter and poured his Scotch on the man.

"Don't push me." Vaughn said in a dangerous tone.

"Alright, alright. The information is in the briefcase." Vaughn grabbed the briefcase off the counter and walked away from the bar area. Ignoring the inquiring glances, he walked out of the club and headed to the van where Weiss was waiting.

Once Vaughn went inside, he handed Weiss the tape and started looking through the names.

"You know the Scotch may have been too much." 

Vaughn kept scanning the list looking for any name that may be familiar. Anyone could have been at this party and he wanted to find out who could have taken Sydney. "He was asking for it."

Weiss just nodded. "So you want to tell me the story behind all this."

"Not particularly. No." 

"Are you sure? Cause I'm...wait a minute. Here it is. The footage you wanted." Vaughn went over to Weiss and look at the footage on the screen. His breath caught as he saw someone oddly familiar on the screen.

"That's Sydney's mother. Sydney showed me a picture once. I mean she looks older now, but that's her."

Weiss looked at Vaughn in shock. "Are you sure? I mean, why would Sydney's mother capture Sydney?"

"I'm not sure, but last time I heard, Laura Bristow was supposed to be dead." Vaughn shook his head in disbelief. "None of this makes any sense."

"Could it be that Sydney's mother staged her death? Could she be a double?"

"That would explain a lot of things. I'm going to call Jack Bristow. I'm sure he will want to know about this and maybe he could also help us."

Vaughn took a deep breath and dialed Jack Bristow's number.

"Jack Bristow here."

"Mr. Bristow, this is Michael Vaughn. Your daughter's been captured and we believe her mother has her."

"What? What do you mean my daughter has been captured? Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"This was a recent development. There's no time to explain everything. Do you know where your wife could be in France?"

"She had a villa in the south of France in a small village named Cordeau. If she is anywhere, she'll be there."

"You're not surprised she's still alive?" There was silence on the other end for awhile before Jack responded.

"I've known for a long time, Agent Vaughn. Sydney's mother's real name was Irina Derevko. When she was married to me, she had been working undercover with the KGB. Her accident had been staged." Vaughn's eyes widened in shock at Jack's words.

"Does Sydney know about this?" 

"No, I thought it was better that she didn't know."

"I see."

"I will meet you in France in 5 hours at the villa. Call me if there are any changes or if you've found Sydney."

"Alright, Mr. Bristow." Vaughn hung up the phone and sighed. What more could go wrong? Wasn't it enough that Sydney was in trouble? Did her mother have to be a part of this too? KGB. Sydney will be heartbroken once she finds out the truth. Vaughn pulled out of his thoughts and turned to Weiss.

"We're going to Cordeau."


	9. Irina's Cottage

****

AN: Hey everyone! Thanks again for your reviews. Side note-I know the last chapter was somewhat like the latest Alias episode. That's because that scene with Vaughn was one of my favorite scenes ever. lol. :) Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

Thanks to Michelle for fixing my grammar mistakes. :)

**************************************************************************

****

Chapter 8

__

Vaughn's POV

It was nightfall by the time they reached the small village. It has been awhile since he had been to this part of France. Heck, it had been awhile since he had been to France at all. When Vaughn had first started out, he had gone to France on a couple of missions, but after he transferred back to Los Angeles and became a "desk" agent, he didn't travel much.

There was a quaint quietness to the place. Little kids played in the streets while their parents sat in chairs watching them. Many of the houses had a little garden in the front, and most of the lights were on. Vaughn turned the car to the right and headed down the street that Sydney's mother's cottage was at. Weiss was being unusually quiet and Vaughn wondered why.

"No comment, Eric?"

"What? Why would I have a comment? Just because we're on a wild goose chase to find the mother of a woman you obviously have issues with and ask her if she happened to kidnap her missing daughter doesn't mean I would have a comment."

"Why did I bother to ask?" Vaughn shook his head and sighed. He knew Weiss was right, but he didn't want to admit it. Continuing to drive, he found the cottage and parked the car in front of it.

"Well, here goes nothing." He and Weiss got out of the car and headed down the pathway towards the door. Vaughn pulled his gun out of the holster just to be on the safe side. When they got to the door, they found it ajar. Opening it slightly, they saw Sydney's mother sitting in the corner behind a desk. She looked to be doing something on the computer. Both Vaughn and Weiss jumped when she addressed them.

"Are you two just going to stand out there all night or come in?"

"We didn't think you would be that happy to see us." Vaughn said in a cold tone.

Irina laughed. "Of course not, but I knew you were going to come anyways. I'm Irina by the way."

"Where's Sydney?"

Irina ignore his question and changed the subject. "You look just like your father."

"My father? How did you know my father?" Vaughn looked at Irina in confusion.

"He used to work with Sydney's father." Vaughn didn't think that was the whole truth, but decided to let it go for now.

"Look, I don't have time for small talk. Tell me where she is." Vaughn pointed his gun at Irina.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Even if Sydney hated me, I don't think she would want me dead." Vaughn knew she was right, but refused to budge. If he showed any weakness, she would immediately pounce on it. He had only been in her presence for mere minutes, but he could see that this was not a woman you wanted to mess with. 

Irina smiled evilly at him. "Stubbornness will get you nowhere with me, Agent Vaughn. Put the gun down and maybe I'll consider telling you where Sydney is."

"Don't underestimate me. I will do what is necessary to make sure Sydney is safe once again."

"How do you know she isn't? How do you know that she's just not taking a vacation or something?"

"Sydney wouldn't be that irresponsible even if she was raised by you."

"You certainly have more guts than your father. That's for sure." As Vaughn was about to pull the trigger, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Mike, it's not worth it. She has the information we need." Vaughn lowered his shoulders in defeat. Irina smiled.

"You know, there was no need for threats. I would have just told you. You see, I have what I wanted. I have the disk, and I got to see my daughter again. If you promise me you will never tell her the truth about me, I will tell you where she is."

There was no hesitation this time. "I promise."

"If you go back on your promise, everything you hold dear will be taken away from you. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Alright, she is downstairs. I've built this place to have rooms downstairs for prisoners and such. You will find her there. The door opens automatically from the outside."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

Irina smiled. "You don't."

Vaughn turn his head when he heard a sound by the window and by the time he turned his head back, Irina was gone.

"Where did she go?" He turned and asked Weiss.

"I'm not sure. I was looking over at the window too. Let's just go find Sydney." They found a set of stairs leading downstairs and headed to find Sydney. Vaughn was amazed by what he saw down there. The whole place was a bunch of cells with solid metal doors. Weiss took one side and he took the other. They started opening door by door. Always coming up empty. All there usually was was a cot and concrete floors. 

Finally Vaughn was at the last door. He took a deep breath and hoped Sydney would be behind this door. When he opened it, Vaughn breathed a sigh of relief. There was Sydney sitting in a corner of the room asleep.

Vaughn walked over to her and gently shook her to wake her up. After a little bit, she started to wake up.

"Michael?"

"Hey Syd. Come on, we're here to take you home." Vaughn helped her up from the floor and was about to lead her out when she put her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for coming to get me." Sydney whispered.

"Of course." For once, Weiss was smart enough to know when he was not wanted.

"I'm going out to the car. See you two in a little bit."

Vaughn leaned back a little to take a closer look at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. They didn't do anything to me. How did you find me anyway?" Vaughn was about to tell her that her mother had told him, but then he remembered his promise. He also remembered that it was probably wasn't good that he was hugging Sydney right now. Pulling away from her, he made up a reason.

"We were given intel and it helped us locate you."

Sydney nodded and looked down at her hands. After a moment, she spoke. "Where am I?"

"Cordeau, France." Sydney's head snapped back up.

"This is where my mother's old cottage was."


	10. Couldn't hurt right?

****

AN: Thanks to everyone for their wonderful reviews. I enjoy reading them a lot. Okay, enough of my chatter! Onto the chapter. Enjoy and please review!!!

Thanks to Michelle for proofreading my fic. :D

*************************************************************************

****

Chapter 9

__

Vaughn's POV

"This is where my mother's old cottage was."

Sydney looked up at Vaughn. He adverted his eyes so that she couldn't see the nervousness in them. "Oh really? That's weird. Look Sydney, we'd better get out of here. I'm not sure if there's anyone else around."

Sydney nodded and followed Vaughn down the corridor towards the stairs. When they went up the stairs, Sydney gasped.

"This is my mother's cottage!"

"Look Syd..."

Sydney turned to Vaughn in shock. "You knew, didn't you?"

"I didn't want to upset you." He really didn't. If Sydney ever learned the truth about her mother, she would be devastated. She had held her mother on such a high pedestal just like how he pictured his dad. 

"Upset me? It's kind of too late now! I can't believe someone would turn my mother's cottage into a prison. Who would do such a thing?"

Vaughn cringed inside. He hated lying to her, but he knew he had to. 

"I'm not sure. This place was abandoned when I got here." Sydney sighed. Vaughn took her hand and started leading her out the door.

"Come on, Syd. Let's go." He hated seeing her like this. She looked so defeated. Almost like a lost puppy dog. It took awhile, but he was finally able to get her to the car. She sat in the back looking dejectedly at nothing while Vaughn stared at her through the rearview mirror. He was glad he wasn't driving because he would have crashed into something by now. Everyone was quiet as they sat in silence. Finally after awhile, Sydney spoke.

"Did Sloane even send a search team out looking for me?"

"Yes, he did actually. Your dad made up an excuse though so that there wouldn't be any suspicions once we found you."

"Well that's surprising. I thought he would have just left me for dead."

"You really shouldn't say things like that."

"What? The dead part?"

"Yeah, it's too scary to even think about."

"Why? It's the truth." At that moment, Vaughn knew that she was right. This was their life. It wasn't normal and it wasn't all the glitter and adventure people thought it was. It could even cause people to go into depression at times. He wondered how Sydney did it. Vaughn didn't have it nearly as tough as she did. Not only was she a spy, but she was a double agent. It made it even tougher for her to live a normal life. If he had been in her situation, he didn't know if he could be that strong. They were taught to compartmentalize their feelings in this business, but there must be some breaking point where it's no longer possible to do that. Vaughn wondered when hers would be. He looked up as Weiss turned into the hotel where they were staying for the night. They would leave for LA tomorrow morning. After they took Sydney up to her room, they went down the hallway towards their rooms. 

"So what's the full story?" Vaughn hadn't been paying much attention to anything so he was distracted when Weiss asked him that.

"What?"

"What's really going on with you and Sydney? I know you both knew each other before, but I get the feeling that that's not the whole story." Vaughn sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"We were best friends in high school. I had a crush on her Senior year, but it didn't work out. We sort of got into a fight about me leaving for Washington D.C. on graduation night and stopped talking. Now we're just...I'm not sure what we are."

"I'm not sure either, but it looks to me like you both have some strong feelings for each other."

"Yeah, but I have a girlfriend. Alice, remember?"

"Oh right. Ice queen. The girlfriend that almost threw you out after you forgot your anniversary. I remember now."

"I was distracted by other issues, but I feel really bad about forgetting it." Weiss gave him a pat on the back.

"Maybe it's a sign, buddy. You and ice queen were just not meant to be."

Vaughn rolled his eyes at Weiss. "You're just saying that because you hate her."

"Okay, so sue me, but it's true. You just don't want to admit it." Vaughn ignored him and started opening the door to his hotel room.

"My guess is she hurt you before and the safest thing you can think of to do is stay together with ice queen."

Vaughn rolled his eyes again. "Whatever, Eric. You're delusional."

Vaughn opened the door to his room and went inside. As he did, he heard Weiss call after him.

"Fine, deny it! It doesn't mean it isn't true!"

He sighed and closed the door behind him. Vaughn leaned against the door and closed his eyes in tiredness. As much as Vaughn didn't want to admit it, Weiss was right. He was right about everything he just said. If he gave Sydney and him a chance to see where this could go, Vaughn could get hurt again. Since he was with Alice though, there would be an excuse for not giving their relationship a try. 

He knew it was wrong to use Alice like this when he didn't really love her, but he just didn't have the strength to break it off with her. When he had come home the other night, Alice had been so angry at him for forgetting their anniversary. She almost did kick him out. After she calmed down though, she was able to forgive him. 

Alice wasn't a bad person. She was a little secluded at times and even a bit snobbish, but she was forgiving and loving. It was just too bad he didn't have any feelings for her. At one point in their relationship, Vaughn must have felt something for her or else they would have broken up by now. Even so, there was nothing there now and that was all that mattered.

He was still debating whether or not to break up with her when there was a knock at his door. Looking in the peek hole, he saw Sydney. Vaughn turned around and opened the door.

"Hey Sydney."

"Do you mind if I come in for a sec?" Vaughn stood there for a minute debating this. He wasn't sure if it was the best idea to let Sydney in, but she looked a little distraught and she had been through a lot. It couldn't hurt too much, right?


	11. The Truth Hurts

****

AN: Sorry again for the late update. School was just getting in the way again. Darn thing. Anyways, enough of my ranting, enjoy the chapter! Please review!!!!!

Thanks for betaing my fic, Michelle and thanks to everyone for the patience and reviews!!

**************************************************************************

****

Chapter 10

__

Vaughn's POV

It couldn't hurt, right? Yeah, right.

"Sure, Sydney. Come in." Vaughn stepped to the side and let Sydney in. As she walked past him, he could smell the light scent of her lavender perfume. It was so intoxicating to him that he had trouble concentrating for a moment. When Vaughn turned around, Sydney was sitting on the bed. Deciding it was probably best to keep his distance, he took a seat in the chair near the window.

"So what's troubling you?"

"There was this man that came to my cell a couple of times during the few days that I was there. The first time he visited me, he told me that my mother had told him a lot about me. He said my mother worked with him. That she used to be a KGB agent."

"Sydney..." Vaughn looked down at his hands. He didn't know what to say. Vaughn assumed that since Irina hadn't wanted Sydney to know about who she really was, Sydney didn't know anything about her mother's secret. Obviously, he was wrong.

"Was there something you didn't tell me, Michael?"

"Sydney, I really shouldn't be the one to tell you this. You should really talk to your father first."

"It's true, isn't it?" Sydney's voice was breaking and her eyes were filling with tears. Her question really didn't need an answer. Sydney already knew the truth. They were both quiet for awhile before Sydney spoke again.

"Did you see her?" 

"Yes." Vaughn didn't want to look up. If he did, he felt like his heart would shatter as soon as he saw the pain in her soft, brown eyes.

"What did she say?" Her voice was barely above a whisper now.

"She talked about my father and how she didn't want you to know about her."

"God, all this time, my image of her has been a fake. She was never a school teacher or a mother. She was just someone doing her job. She wasn't even a good person. She probably didn't even love me." Sydney was sobbing now. Her body seemed to shake from her sobs. Vaughn got up from his chair and sat down on the bed next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and tried to wipe her tears away. No one should ever have to go through something like this. Why did life have to be so cruel to this beautiful, kind woman? The saying "Life is not fair" really applies in this case. 

"Don't say that, Syd. How anyone not love you?" Sydney gave a tear-filled bitter laugh.

"My father doesn't."

"What are you talking about, Sydney? Of course he does. Your father's a complicated man. You know that. "Ever since your mother... left, he just didn't know how to express his emotions. I think it's just better for him to keep his distance like that."

Sydney sniffed. "I guess you're right. Oh, I'm sorry, Mike. I got your shirt all wet."

Vaughn looked at his shirt and gave a small laugh. "It's okay, Sydney." He reached out and tucked a stray strand of Sydney's hair behind her ear.

Before Vaughn knew what was happening, Sydney was kissing him. It felt like Graduation night all over again. This time though, it was him who had to stop. As much as he wanted to continue kissing Sydney, it wasn't fair to Alice. Vaughn also thought that Sydney didn't really want this. She was just vulnerable right now and he wasn't about to take advantage of that. He finally pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

Vaughn sighed. "This is wrong, Sydney. You don't want this, not right now."

"How do you know what I want?"

"Look, Syd. We can't do this. I have a girlfriend."

__

Sydney's POV

She didn't really comprehend what he had said at first, but when it hit her, it hit her like a brick. He had a girlfriend? Sydney felt like a fool. Of course, he had a girlfriend. Did she really think he would wait for her forever? Sydney had moved on. She had even gotten engaged. It should be no surprise that Vaughn had a girlfriend, but it was. Sydney just wasn't expecting it. 

"Oh, I see." She started to get up from the bed. It was wrong for her to come here. Not only did she know the truth about her mother now(a truth she would have been better off not knowing), but she got too close to someone she shouldn't be getting close to. Even though they were friends before, it would be dangerous for them to get emotionally attached now. It was also against protocol. God, she sounded like she was trying to convince herself of this.

"Sydney.."

"No, no, I understand. I think I'm going to leave now. Our flight's early tomorrow and I should probably try to get some sleep."

"Please don't leave upset, Syd."

"I'm not upset. Why would I be upset? You have every right to have a girlfriend. It's not like we were involved or anything."

"Yeah." Sydney didn't look at Vaughn for fear she would burst out crying again. She opened the door to the room and walked out calling a good night behind her. Good night. What was that actually? Sydney didn't think she had had a good night in a long, long time. Most of her nights were spent either on a mission or twist and turning trying to get some sleep. Sydney was happy when she was able to get five hours of sleep. God, she felt like everything that came out of her mouth was a lie. Did she even know what truth and honesty was anymore? Sydney just wasn't sure. Everything in her life just seemed to keep going downhill. First Danny, then her mother, and now Vaughn. Would life ever be normal for her again? Would she ever be truly happy? 

She went inside her hotel room and laid on the bed. Grabbing a pillow, she buried her head in it and cried herself to sleep. Maybe things would look brighter in the morning.


	12. Worth the Risk?

****

AN: Ugh, I'm feeling sick. I hate catching the cold. Anyways, thanks to everyone for your great reviews. I'll try to keep this chapter as upbeat as possible, but you never know with me really. So enjoy and please REVIEW!!

**************************************************************************

****

Chapter 11

Sydney's POV

__

A Few Days Later

Sydney walked unhurriedly into the dark warehouse. The past few days had been hell. Too much debriefing, too many questions, and so many secrets. This would be the first time she would be seeing Vaughn since the trip home. Every time she had to go to CIA headquarters, she avoided him. It was so awkward and even though she had no right to, Sydney felt angry and betrayed by him. 

As she walked to where he was standing, Sydney could hear the distinct sound of her heels stomping on the ground. It made her head ache. Sydney was sure she had bags under her eyes from the stress of these past days. She didn't care. Why should she? What would it matter?

Vaughn must of heard her footsteps because he turned around. 

"Sydney."

"Agent Vaughn." She tried to keep her face calm and passive as she stared into his green eyes. There seemed to be an almost visible flicker of understanding in those pools of emerald. He instantly went back to a professional tone of speaking.

"What's happening at SD-6?"

"They're just debriefing me at the moment. Sloane's given me a couple of days off. He says I should try to recover from my trauma."

Sydney could see Vaughn trying to suppress a laugh at that. She couldn't blame him. Sloane was the person who was causing her most of the trauma. A couple days off wasn't going to cut it. The nerve of that man was simply appalling. "If you don't have a mission, then I guess we don't have anything else we need to discuss."

As soon as he said that, she started to walk away. She didn't want to be there any longer. Not only would she get more depressed, but it would just make it more dangerous. Just as she turned away from him, Sydney felt him grab her hand.

"Sydney, wait." She sighed and turned around, looking intently at their hands. He followed her eyes and abruptly removed his hand from hers.

"Sorry about that. Listen, maybe we should talk about what happened at the hotel."

"What do you mean? Nothing happened." As he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, she waited for his next comment.

"How can you say that?" It was her this time that sighed.

"Agent Vaughn, nothing happened. We talked, got a little closer than we should have, but other than that everything's fine. You have a girlfriend. End of story."

"Actually I don't." Her head shot up at that comment.

"What?"

"We broke up. It had gone on way too long. I should have broken up with her a long time a go." He looked intently at her as if awaiting her response.

"What does this mean?"

"I'm not sure. What do you want it to mean?"

"I think you know what I want it to mean." They stared at each other intently. He seemed to be searching for something in her eyes. Then he leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't like any of the kisses before. It was light and their lips had barely touched when he pulled away yet it seemed to have an even bigger effect than the passionate kisses in the past. 

For one split second, it seemed as if they were the only two people in the world. That there was no one around, but them and that was all that mattered. 

Then reality set in. She remembered where they were and who they were. If they pursued this, it would be in secret, and it would be very dangerous. Sydney didn't know if she was willing to take the risk. She didn't know if it was worth it to risk Vaughn's life that way. She took a step back from him. He seemed to understand and pulled away. 

"Look I better go. I've been so tired lately and I..."

"I understand. Go home and get some rest, Sydney."

**********

__

Irina's POV

Irina walked down the corridor towards Sark's room. She couldn't believe him. He could be stupid at times, but this was a new low.

"You told Sydney about me?" She couldn't believe Sark. Irina had specifically asked him to not tell her.

"Sorry. It slipped." Slipped. She rolled her eyes. Sark was a great partner, but he could be so arrogant and selfish at times. Irina hadn't wanted Sydney to know that truth about her, but she guessed it was a little too late.

"You little imbecile. You work for me which means you will do as I say. No changes."

"Look, I just couldn't help it. It was just so tempting." 

"What did you tell her?"

"That I worked with you. She didn't want to believe me. She kept on denying it and saying that I was a liar."

"So you don't think you convinced her?"

Sark shook his head. "Of course I have. She tried to deny it, but I could see by her eyes that she believed what I was saying." Irina sighed and leaned against a nearby table. She had wanted Sydney to keep the old image of Laura Bristow in her mind forever. If Sydney did, it would cause her less pain and suffering. Irina could never been the mother Sydney wanted, but she still loved her and wanted her to be happy. 

Just as she was about to lecture Sark some more about Sydney, the door to the hotel room burst open. The room was sort of dark so she could recognize the person at first, but when he stepped out of the shadows, his appearance became clear. Irina knew he would come eventually. It had just been a matter of time.

"I told you to leave her alone."

"I had to see her at least one more time, Jack."


	13. Confrontation and Moulin Rouge

****

AN: Thanks to everyone that's been reviewing my fic. It means a lot to me. Sorry, I know I've been really spacing out my chapter updates than usual, but I seem to have a lot more stuff going on than before. Also I'm not exactly sure yet about what I want to do for the ending. Anyways, enjoy and please review!

Just wanted to give a shout out to my wonderful beta, Michelle!

**************************************************************************

****

Chapter 12

__

Irina's POV

"I had to see her at least one more time, Jack."

"I'm just going to leave the two of you alone now." Sark started out of the room. Irina almost laughed. He had met Jack before and was scared to death of him.

Jack didn't even seem to notice or acknowledge Sark's departure at all. All she could see was Jack visibly clenching his teeth. 

"We had an agreement. I wouldn't tell anyone about what I knew about your organization, and you would leave Sydney alone. You purposely broke that agreement, and you kidnapped her!"

"You say it as if it's a bad thing." All she wanted to do was see her daughter. Why is that such a crime? It's not like she hurt her or anything. 

Jack seemed to be getting angrier by the minute. If she didn't know him so well, she would say that he was acting out of character. To the world, Jack Bristow was a calm and somewhat cold man. He rarely ever showed any feeling at all. Irina guessed that she was partly to blame for that.

"What do you mean? You kidnapped my daughter!"

"She's my daughter too." Just because Jack raised her, doesn't mean she's any less of Irina's daughter.

"No, Sydney was never your daughter. She was Laura Bristow's daughter and that woman died a long time a go." Even though she understood Jack's anger and resentment towards her, it still hurt her when he said cruel words like that.

"No, Jack. That woman never existed. I always was - and always will be - Irina Derevko. Who I was back then was me. It was just a different side of me I rarely show to people."

Jack laughed bitterly at her. "You expect me that believe that bull? It wasn't a different side of you. It was all an act. Laura Bristow was just someone you played to get what you wanted."

"That's not true." How could she make him understand? That during the time she was with him, she was herself. Maybe herself for the first time. In this business, you had to be strong and ruthless. There was no room for kindness and love. When she was Laura Bristow, she was able to show that side of herself that she had hidden away for so long.

"I'm tired of your lies, Irina. Don't expect me to keep your secrets any longer. We had a deal, and you broke it."

Irina's voice was quiet as she spoke again. "They won't find me, Jack. You know as well as anyone that they won't. CIA may be smart, but I've outsmarted them numerous times. I will prevail once again."

"Not this time you won't." Irina saw Jack grab his gun out of his holster and aim it at her. She couldn't believe Jack was that naive. Of all the things she had learned over the years, one of them was to have a backup plan. 

Sark crept up quietly behind Jack and knocked him unconscious.

"Can I kill him?" Irina shook her head.

"No, leave him. We must go." She grabbed Sark's arm and they ran out of the room.

***************

__

Sydney's POV

Sydney closed the door and leaned her head back against it. She saw Francie walk by and stop.

"Sydney, what's wrong?" Great. Just what she needed. Another person to worry about her.

Sydney put on a fake smile. "Nothing, Fran. I'm just tired from work."

Francie sighed and shook her head. "I still don't understand why you haven't quit that bank job already. I mean all the trips they send you on are just ridiculous especially that one that lasted two weeks."

"Francie, you know I can't do that. My job means a lot to me." 

"Whatever, Syd. Will and I were going to watch a movie. Do you want to join us?" Sydney thought about it for a minute and decided some time with her friends would do her some good.

"Sure, why not? What movie are we watching?" Sydney asked as she followed Francie into the living room.

"Moulin Rouge." She almost laughed as she saw Will roll his eyes.

"I don't know why you always want to watch this movie. You must have seen it as least 12 times." Francie grabbed a pillow and playfully wacked Will with it.

"Hello? Ewan McGregor?" Sydney and Francie laughed together while Will rolled his eyes once again.

"Whatever. Let's just watch the movie and get it over with." They sat and watched the movie, occasionally making jokes and having a good time. It had been a long time since she had just hung out with her friends and relaxed. So many things had been happening lately that she didn't have the time. 

It wasn't until the end of the movie that she started getting a little depressed. Luckily, Francie was too busy crying, and Will was too busy being annoyed by the movie to really notice Sydney's sadness. 

The movie sort of reminded her of her own life. If she tried to have a non-platonic relationship with Vaughn, it could end up in her death or both of their deaths. What was it worth? What exactly were her feelings for him? She knew there was something there. She had some feelings for him, but did she love him? Sydney was pretty sure she did, but she didn't want to admit it. It would just make things harder on her and him. How could they just see each other every day and just try to deny that there was something there? That they had deep feelings for each other? Sydney wasn't sure if she could be that strong. If she was willing to wait that long. 

"Sydney? Earth to Sydney." She realized that Will was talking to her and pulled out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go out for dinner?" Sydney thought about it and decided she just wasn't up for it anymore.

"No thanks. I think I'm just going to go to sleep. I'm pretty tired."

"Alright, we'll see you later then."

"Bye you guys. Have fun." She led them to the door and locked it behind them after they left.

Just as she did, the phone rang. Sydney searched for the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Joey's Pizza?" What was Vaughn doing calling right now? It was pretty late.

"Sorry, wrong number." She hung up the phone and grab her keys from the table. Hurrying out the door, she wondered what was going on.

*only a couple more chapters to go!


	14. Secrets Revealed

****

AN: Sorry for the late update, everyone! Been putting it off. I know, bad me. Anyways, thanks for your reviews and here is the next chapter!

Thanks to Michelle for betaing :)

*************************************************************************

****

Chapter 13

__

Sydney's POV

After she got off the phone, she quickly put on some jeans, a nice shirt, and her jacket. Grabbing her keys, Sydney left the house.

As she drove towards the warehouse, she thought about what Vaughn could want to talk to her about. Of course there was their relationship, but surely, he didn't want to talk about it so soon. Sloane wasn't sending her on any missions anytime soon and CIA had given her a couple of days off as well. Sydney was very curious as to what this meeting was all about.

She parked her car next to Vaughn's and headed into the warehouse. Even though she had a jacket on, it still felt chilly in the dark warehouse. From the distance, she could see a light shinning from the back of the warehouse. Sydney headed over there knowing Vaughn was probably waiting for her. Even though they had only met a few times, Vaughn was always here first no matter what. She wondered how he always managed to get here so fast. Then again, he didn't have as much tails following him everywhere. Sighing, she walked briskly towards him.

Vaughn had his back to her. He seemed immersed in some documents that were strewn all over the table. A lamp had been set up on the table so that he could read the documents better. She stood there for a moment observing him. It was rare that she got the opportunity to just look at him without him knowing. His dark blondish brown hair seemed more ruffled than usual and his green eyes seemed to be surprised from whatever information he was reading.

"Sydney, you might want to take a look at these."

She jumped at his words. Since he didn't address her like usual, she assumed that he hadn't noticed her. Sydney walked closer to him and looked over his shoulder.

"What are these?"

"Documents, photos, and transcripts that your father sent us. Apparently he has been following your mother's activities ever since she supposedly died. He's in Europe tracking your mother to arrest her."

"Wait a minute. If he knew about what she was doing all along, why didn't he tell the CIA sooner?"

Vaughn sighed and was quiet for a moment. He seemed to be having an internal battle with himself.

"He made a deal with her."

"With my mother? About what?"

"If she didn't go anywhere near you, he would keep her activities a secret."

"What? What right does he had to do that? I think I should have a right to decide that. I can't believe he knew about her all this time and just kept it from me. I have a right to know about things that concern my mother."

"I know. That's why I called you over here so that we could look through these papers together."

Sydney tried to calm down and they got to work at reading the many files and things on the table. She was amazed at what she was finding. Her mother was a cruel woman. Not only did she have her own crime syndicate, but she had ruthless killed hundreds of people. It made Sydney wonder. Would she end up like that too? It was a scary thought that her mother was capable of so much harm. 

After awhile, she got to a file that looked pretty old. On the front was a paper detailing her mother's involvement in killing many CIA agents during her time as Laura Bristow. After the paper, there were pictures of the CIA agents that had been killed. Sydney started going through the pictures. They all looked like such good people. People who didn't deserve to die. Why did her mother have to do such a thing? She was looking through the pictures when she saw one that looked oddly familiar. Taking the photo out of the file, she examined it closer. Looking down at the name, she gasped. William Vaughn. Michael's father. For a moment, Sydney sat there trying to breathe again. She was in absolute shock.

__

Vaughn's POV

Vaughn was going through some of the papers when he looked up and saw Sydney looking very strange.

"Sydney, are you okay?"

There was no answer. Sydney just kept staring at this one photo. He walked over to her and took the photo out of his hands. Vaughn was confused. What was her father's picture doing here?

He heard Sydney gasp and her voice broke as she finally spoke. "Michael, I'm so sorry."

Then he understood. He understood why that picture was in the file and why Sydney looked like she did. Irina, Sydney's mother, had killed his father. He stared out into nothingness hoping that this was all a dream. That his father was still alive and Sydney's mother was never evil. He wished Sydney had never worked for SD-6 and lived a normal life as a teacher like she wanted. Vaughn knew the reality of the situation though. What kind of sick joke is this? The woman he loved had a mother that killed his father. He wanted to be angry. He wanted to yell and scream and kick something, but all he could do was stand there.

"Please say something, Michael." Sydney was literally crying now. 

"I'm not sure if there is anything to say." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know this must be difficult for you."

"Do you? At least both of your parents are still alive even if one did fake her own death." He knew it was out of line and he shouldn't have said it, but there were too many other things going through his mind.

There was a tense moment where either of them said anything.

"Look, Sydney. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you were only stating the truth. I understand."

He sighed. This was too much. He needed to leave. "I have to go. I need some time to myself to think."

Vaughn didn't wait for her answer. He couldn't. He had to get out of there. It seemed almost like he was suffocating. If Vaughn hadn't gotten out of there, he would have said something he might have regretted and he didn't want that. As much as he hated her mother right now, it wouldn't be right to take it out on Sydney. She wasn't the one who had done something wrong. Her mother had. Her mother had killed the only father he ever had. The only man he had looked up to. Irina took his father away from him. 

Had she no heart? Vaughn had only been a little boy when a nameless man showed up at his door devastating his mother with the news that his father, William Vaughn, had died. Was she as cruel as to take a father away from his young boy? She had a daughter at time. She must have at least understood somewhat what kind of loss he experienced. How could a woman as evil as her have a daughter as good and pure as Sydney? It just didn't make any sense.

By now, Vaughn had reached his house. He wondered if he had been speeding or if he had broken any traffic laws. It wouldn't have been surprising considering the state he was in. He numbly got out of the car, and headed up to his apartment. Once he got inside, he put the keys on the counter and headed into the kitchen for a drink. Grabbing a soda out of the refrigerator, he took a sip.

"Aren't you going to say hi?"

Vaughn almost choked. He hadn't expected her to be here.


	15. Love and Death

****

AN: Thanks to everyone for their wonderful reviews. A lot of you had good guesses for who the person in Vaughn's apartment was, but only one person got it right. Kudos to Ryanne for getting it right. Enjoy the chapter and please review!!

Thanks to my great beta, Michelle!

************************************************************************

****

Chapter 14

__

Vaughn's POV

"Aren't you going to say hi?"

"Maman? What are you doing here?" He couldn't believe his mother was here. How did she even get a key?

"Is it a crime to want to visit my son?" Brigitte Vaughn had the worst timing. Vaughn knew what this was about. It was the same thing every time. _Why hasn't he gotten married yet? When was she going to have grandchildren?_ He sighed.

"Maman please, could we do this some other time?"

"I'm not getting any younger, Michael. I want to see grandchildren before I die. Besides, what's this I hear about you breaking up with Alice?" Vaughn raised his eyebrow in surprise. How did she know about that? He certainly hadn't told her. She must have noticed his confused expression, because she quickly gave an explanation.

"Alice was here earlier to drop off some of your stuff. I had come here at the same time as her so she just gave me the key she still had. We got to talking and she told me that you broke up with her. She didn't seem that sad about it though."

Vaughn rolled his eyes. "That's probably because our relationship was going nowhere."

"What do you mean? I thought you two made a wonderful couple."

"Maman, Alice is a nice girl, but even you can see that she isn't right for me."

Brigitte sighed. "Then who is, Michael?" Vaughn knew the answer to that. It was one of the only things he did know for sure these days even if the answer did presented many complications to his life. His mother must have noticed something was wrong because she immediately started studying him intently.

"Is there someone else?" Vaughn sighed. For an agent, he wasn't very good at keeping secrets.

"There is someone, but it will never work out."

"Michael, one of the most important things I learned was that love is not easy. There are always obstacles, but you learn to work through them."

"Trust me, Maman. These issues would be very hard to work through."

"Why, Michael? Who is this girl?" Vaughn figured that if he just kept moving around the answer, she would just bug him more about it so he decided he would tell her. 

"Do you remember Sydney Bristow?"

"Sydney, the girl you were friends with in high school?"

"Yes, her. A couple of weeks ago, I was assigned as her handler."

"She's a double agent? That sweet girl?" He had told his mother awhile back about the extent of his work. She wasn't exactly happy to hear about it, but she was glad he wasn't working in the field too much anymore.

"Yes, she is. I think I may be in love with her."

"So what's the problem?" Vaughn almost laughed.

"There are many problems with this. First of all, we would get killed if we were ever seen in public together. Second of all, it's against protocol. Last, but not least, her mother killed Dad." He said the last part so quietly, he wasn't sure she had heard him.

"Seeing her in private is still better than nothing, Michael and breaking the rules for love is worth it at times. What was that last problem?"

Vaughn sighed. "You might want to sit down, Maman."

Brigitte looked curiously at him and sat down on the couch. He sat down across from her and took a deep breath.

"Her mother killed Dad." Vaughn studied his mother's face, looking for any kind of reaction. Shock flashed across her face and then sadness.

"How could a girl like her have a mother who would be that evil?"

"I'm not sure, Maman. It shouldn't matter though. It's not like Sydney killed him. She can't be responsible for her mother's actions."

"Michael, I can't give you an opinion on this. I'm sure you understand why. It would be wrong of me to do so."

He nodded. "You know, Michael, I think I'm going to go to my hotel now. You need some time by yourself to think."

"You weren't going to stay here, Maman?" She smiled at him.

"No, you need your space. I will see you later." Wearily, Vaughn walked her to the door and locked it behind her.

He sat back down on the couch and started thinking about the dilemma he was in. If they tried this, would it ever work out? What if something happened to Sydney again? He didn't think he could live with himself if it ended up being his fault. He didn't even know why he was worrying so much about this. Sydney hadn't even told him whether or not she wanted to try to have a relationship.

Just then the phone rang, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Vaughn, this is Jack Bristow. Kendall has called a meeting involving new information on Irina Derevko and it's important that you come."

"Alright, I'll be there in ten minutes." He hung up the phone after he heard the click on the other side of the line. Great. As if he didn't have enough on his mind, he now had to go to a meeting involving new information on the woman who murdered his father and who happens to be Sydney's mother. Could his life get more complicated?

************

__

Sydney's POV

She walked slowly towards the room where the meeting was being held. She had been informed that the meeting involved new information on her mother. Didn't they know enough about her already? Why should they have to hear more about the bad deeds she's done? Sydney sighed and walked into the conference room. Everyone else was already there. She locked eyes with Vaughn's emerald ones. His eyes seemed more tired than usual, but they looked understanding as well. It was like he was trying to tell her that he didn't blame her for her mother's actions. She was frankly relieved. 

Taking a seat across from Vaughn, she turned to Kendall and waited for him to begin.

"As most of you may know, Irina Derevko's whereabouts and deeds have been made known to us just recently. Jack Bristow has been keeping tabs on her for many years. Although I disagreed with him keeping this from the CIA, I agreed to let him conduct a search for Derevko in hopes to capture her. She has been found. Unfortunately and fortunately, she will be no help nor harm for anyone anymore. When Jack reached her safehouse, he found her already murdered. Her body had been dumped in the lake outside the safehouse. For the next couple of months, we will be collecting whatever we can from the places she ran her organization from in hopes to gain any useful information we can. That is all."


	16. Far Away Promotion

****

AN: Hey everyone! I'm so so sorry for the late update, but hey, I have the last 3 chapters for you guys. Thanks again for your reviews. Don't worry about Irina. All will be revealed. lol. Cryptic huh? Alright onto the first chapter! Enjoy and please review!!!

**************************************************************************

****

Chapter 15

__

Sydney's POV

She's dead. Her mother was gone. It seemed unreal to Sydney. How could someone like her just die so easily? Sydney tried to think about how she was feeling, but all she felt was emptiness. She couldn't be sad since she had never known Irina Derevko. All she ever knew was Laura Bristow and that woman died a long time ago. Was she angry? Maybe, but what was the point in that? She was gone now, and the world will be a farther better place for it. Sydney sat there staring off into nothingness for awhile. Startled, she turned as she felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder.

"Are you okay, Sydney?" Sydney looked up at Vaughn who had a concerned look on his face. His forehead slightly wrinkled and his green eyes displaying his emotions.

"I'm fine." She gave him a weak smile.

"Don't lie to me, Syd. It's okay for you to be sad about her death. Just because Derevko killed my father doesn't mean you aren't allowed to feel something towards her. No matter what, she was your mother."

She shook her head in frustration. "That's the thing, Michael. I don't feel anything towards her. I'm not angry, sad, happy, or relieved. It's almost like I can't grasp the reality of her death. It just doesn't seem real."

"She's gone, Sydney. You have to try to accept that and move on."

"I know. Just give me some time." Vaughn nodded at her. She stood up from her seat and fell into his arms. By then, everyone else had left the conference room. Sydney breathed a sigh of relief as she knew she could stay like this with him for at least awhile longer. He always made her feel safe and comforted. She realized just then that she was in love with him and he was her rock. He was her guardian angel. Leaning back a little, she looked into his eyes. Moving her head closer to his, their lips met. It was a sweet and light kiss. One that was full of love. Reluctantly it seemed, Vaughn moved away from her.

__

Vaughn's POV

It took almost all his strength to move away from her, to move away from her soft lips, shining brown hair, and beautiful brown eyes. This wasn't the best time to tell her, but he didn't do it now, he would never be able to end it. His flight was in two hours.

"Sydney, I've been offered a promotion for my help in rescuing you."

"Really? That's great, Mike. Congratulations." Her genuine smile made him feel even worse.

"It's in New York." He looked at her trying to judge her emotions.

"What?"

"The job is in New York." Sydney seemed to be preparing for worse as she asked her next question.

"Are you going to take it?"

"I think so." His heart almost broke as he saw her struggling to hide her emotions.

"Oh, I see. That's great."

"Sydney, let me explain." She shook her head and pulled her hand away when he tried to hold it.

"No, there's no need to explain, Agent Vaughn. You don't owe me an explanation." She never called him that. He didn't blame her for being mad at him though. This is why he needed to explain to her why he was leaving. Why it was necessary for him to go.

"Yes, I do. You have to understand, Sydney. It would be too hard to stay here and know that we couldn't be together. Don't think I haven't thought about it because I have. Secret rendezvous, stolen kisses, and glances here and there would be all we would have until SD-6 was gone. You deserve more than that, Sydney. You deserve to be happy and this relationship we have won't make you happy."

"I don't want more than you. I'll be perfectly happy with you next to me." He sighed. Why couldn't she understand that it wasn't that easy?

"Don't make this harder, Sydney. Please. Just say goodbye." Vaughn looked down at the ground waiting for her response. All he got was a small laugh.

"Goodbye means nothing, Michael. People always say goodbye when they think they'll never see a person again. The thing is they'll see the person again someday. Maybe not tomorrow, or the next day, but eventually, if it was meant to be, they'll meet again."

"I'm sorry, Syd. I'm not willing to risk your life for this." He walked away from her. Every step seemed to be harder to take. Forcing himself not to stare back at her, he walked out of the conference room and out to his car.

It had started raining. At first it was light, but by the time, he reached his car, it was pouring. Not having the common sense to bring an umbrella, he was soaked. Not that it mattered. Getting into his car, he turned on the engine and drove out of the parking lot. Looking in his rearview mirror, he promised himself he wouldn't turn back no matter how much he wanted to. It was better this way. He could move on. She could move on. They wouldn't have these promises of a future that may never happen. It was the right thing to do, right?

okay, okay, don't kill me! There's a happy ending! Two more chapters to go! 


	17. More in Love than Ever

****

Chapter 16

__

Sydney's POV

She stood there for a moment, frozen in place. Then she realized what was happening. Sydney was letting him leave her for the second time. Shaking her head, she refused to let him go without a fight. Grabbing her keys, she hurried to her car. Running against the pouring rain, she got into her car and gunned the engine. Racing out of the parking lot, she saw his car in the distance and followed it. Ignoring the speed limit signs and traffic lights, she was determined to cut his car off. 

The rain poured harder on her windshield. It was harder to see, but she didn't care. Nothing was going to stop her from getting to him. The first time she let him go was a mistake and she wasn't the kind of person who made the same mistake twice. Besides, she needed him whether he saw that or not.

Sydney passed by the van in front of her and was met by more traffic. At this rate, he would be on the plane before she could reach him. Los Angeles traffic was bad at times. Looking to the left, she spotted a motorcycle. It was one of those newer versions that were popping up everywhere. Quickly parking her car next to the curb, she walked over to the motorcycle and tried to start the engine. One of the many things she had learned from being a spy was how to hotwire a vehicle. Making sure to leave a note for the owner of the motorcycle, she put on the helmet and headed out into the traffic. Because of the vehicle's size, she was able to maneuver her way closer to Vaughn's car. She was almost there.

__

Vaughn's POV

He stared blankly at the car ahead of him. Fate really didn't want him to leave Los Angeles. At the rate this traffic was going, he might miss his flight. Part of him wanted to miss the flight and go back to Sydney, but the more logical thinking side of him knew that wouldn't be good. He had made his decision and he was going to stick with it.

Finally it seemed like the traffic was letting up and his car was actually moving again. Looking in the rearview mirror, he saw a blue motorcycle driving somewhat fast for city streets. He made a note to himself to keep an eye on it. Just then, the motorcycle crept up beside him and cut him off. Quickly pushing on the break, he was able to stop himself before he hit the driver. Breathing a sigh of relief, he looked up and realized that the driver was Sydney. Getting out of the car, he walked up to her.

"Are you crazy? I could have hit you."

"I knew you wouldn't. You have faster reflexes than that." He sighed and shook his head.

"Sydney, what are you doing here?" Why did he bother asking was beyond him. He knew why she was here. She wanted to stop him from leaving.

"I want you to stay." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"We've been over this. It won't work."

"Michael, I let you leave once before. I'm not letting you go again. We'll make it work. You'll see."

"How can you be so sure, Sydney?"

"Remember all we've been through? The many memories, accidents, and adventures we have had. Are we still here in one piece? Aren't we still as in love as we were in high school?"

He thought about it. They had been through a lot, but they had gone through it all together and survived. No matter what they would have each other. He realized then that if he left, it would never be the same. He would never be truly happy and she wouldn't be either. There was no point arguing with her anyways. Sydney was right. They'll make it work somehow.

"No." He smiled at her.

"No?" She looked at him confused.

"No, we're more in love than we were back then." Sydney smiled widely at him. He picked her up and twirled her around.

"Hey! Stop that! You're all wet." She giggled. He laughed.

"So are you." Just then they realized that not only were they blocking traffic, but causing a big scene as well. Sydney quickly moved the motorcycle off the road and got into Vaughn's car. 

He looked over at her. "So where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere, but work." He laughed and drove to Griffith Park.

*Epilogue is next! 


	18. Surprise and a Letter

****

Epilogue

__

Sydney's POV

"Here you go." The salesgirl handed her the bag. Putting on her sunglasses, she walked out the door of the bookstore and headed around the corner towards the cafe. Sydney looked up at the sky. It was a wonderful day, and the weather was fabulous. She loved the first day of spring.

It had only been months since SD-6 had been destroyed and she had quit the CIA, but it seemed like years. It was all in the past now and she had moved on. Sloane and Sark had been captured and were no longer a threat to anyone. Vaughn was still working for the CIA, but he was just an analyst. When she first told Will and Francie the truth about what she did, they were hurt that she hadn't told them, but eventually forgave her. At their wedding, Sydney had been Francie's maid of honor. They were now on their honeymoon. She would have to wait to tell them the good news. 

As she almost reached the cafe, her cell phone rang. Taking it out of her purse, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sydney. It's Dad."

"Hi Dad! How are you?"

"Good. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I rather tell you in person. Why don't you join us for dinner tonight?"

"Alright. I have to get back to work. Bye, Sydney."

"Bye, Dad." She smiled as she hung up and put her cell phone back in her purse. Checking her watch, she realized she was a little late and headed into the cafe. Lightly fingering her ring, she smiled at the hostess.

"Hi Melanie."

"Hi Sydney. Here for your daily lunch?" 

"Yeah, is he here yet?" Melanie laughed.

"Of course. He always comes here before you. Must be a habit." Sydney smiled.

"He wasn't too worried, was he?" Melanie shook her head and led her to where he was sitting.

"Sydney! There you are." He stood up and gave her a quick kiss.

"Mike, you can't worry every time I don't get here before you. I never get here before you!" He laughed and held her hand.

"So how was your day? Did the doctor's appointment go well? No problems?" She hadn't been feeling too well lately and of course, Vaughn had insisted she go see the doctor.

"Everything's fine. Speaking of which, I got you something." She took the bag and gave it to him.

"Oh, so that's why you were late. Shopping again?" He smiled and raised an eyebrow at her.

She rolled her eyes. "No! I just got this book for you. I don't go shopping that much."

Sydney watched as Vaughn took the book out of the bag and examined it. His green eyes flashed with surprise, then happiness as he read the title.

"Do you like it?"

He looked at her amazed. She smiled widely at him. "So nothing was wrong? You were just having morning sickness? You're pregnant?"

"Yes, the doctor says I'm 6 weeks along."

"This is so great, Sydney!" He got up from the table and hugged her. Putting his hand on her stomach, he smiled at her. Leaning in, he gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now as much as I would love to stay and have a long lunch with you, I invited my dad for dinner and I have a ton of things to get done. By the way, remember to call your mom."

Vaughn sighed playfully. He quickly kissed her on the cheek. "Alright, I'll walk you to your car."

They got up and walked towards the exit. "Bye Mr. and Mrs. Vaughn."

They smiled at Jake, Melanie's son. "Bye Jake."

Once Vaughn walked her to her car, she got in and drove home. Parking her car in the driveway, she walked up to the door. Looking down, she noticed an envelope addressed to her. Checking to make sure it was safe, she carefully opened it and took out the letter. Opening it up, she started to read it.

__

Dear Sydney,

This is your mother. I know I can't say much to redeem myself in your eyes and I'm not sure I want to. You may have heard that I had been killed. As you can tell by this letter, I'm very much alive. The death was staged, because I wanted you to move on with your life. There was no need for you to keep looking for me and go on a wild goose chase. I'm sorry for all the pain that I've caused you. I know it must have not been easy living without a mother for all these years. I won't ask for your forgiveness because I know I don't deserve it. All I ask is for you to live your life to the fullest and don't waste your time on useless chases. Congratulations on your marriage and your pregnancy. Enjoy your life and stay safe. I love you.

Sincerely,

Irina Derevko

Sydney wiped a tear from her eye and smiled sadly. Her mother may have made a lot of mistakes and done a lot of bad things, but somewhere in her was someone who could be good. It was a shame her mother never tried hard enough to be a good person. She decided she would take her mother's advice and leave her be. 

As she was opening the door, she stopped. How did her mother know that she was pregnant? Sydney had only found out today. Shaking her head in wonder, she stepped inside her house and closed the door behind her. 

Thanks to my fabulous beta, Michelle for all her help!

Thanks to:

PeguinFlavoredFilm, freelancer, miss.pebbles, Ryanne, Jade, Valoriahn, HoneyB, Mrs. Swearigen, Vivalamore, Susan, Madam Rage, Mandi, Kimmers, ShadownGoddess, serendipity112233, twin*muse, chatnoir, Margot, AliasDemon99, CW, Isa3013, ProvidenceSea, J, nana, Moon-girl, Colly E., ecd, mvwt, Jenni, MiniBristow47, Jennifer, GirlScout, Mandy@TTU, sazzie, aliasjgfanaticmv, Coley, Masquerade, chimaera, Mary Kate, asdasdfasdf 


End file.
